A water filter should facilitate removal and ensure a good sealing in the installation, maintenance and replacement. The performance of water sealing is an important evaluation standard for the water filter.
The conventional water filter usually uses an elastic device to control the opening and closing of the water, such as a filter with a multi-branch pipe component. The multi-branch pipe component has an inlet in connection with a water supply, a filtered outlet and a multi-branch pipe installation device. The multi-branch pipe component inlet includes a first sealing device which separates an unfiltered water input flow and a filter core, and a second sealing device which separates the filtered water output flow and the filter core. The above technical solution adopts at least two seal devices and a plurality of branch components to realize seal and by-pass flow. Two sealing devices result in a relatively complicated manufacturing and installation process. Once any one of the two sealing devices has a problem, the seal effect cannot be realized. In addition, it needs to control the pressure of the elastic device. High operation requirements are needed to ensure that the elastic device does not go beyond its elastic range.